The Forgotten Love
by IAmAlwaysAwesome
Summary: Jane Fransesco, who got into an unfortunate accident, lost some of her precious memories. Especially the ones she held with her loved ones. After 8 long years without any memories returning to her, her family moved back to their hometown, where she lived most of her life. What if she will meet that one person who she constantly feels weird around with? Please read to find out. :)
1. Prologue

**This is just my first story so... Please go easy on how I write stories.**

**Please ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

Jane's P.O.V.

Hmm... I feel as if there's gonna be something wrong today._ I just shrugged off the feeling and went straight to Mike's house._

_"I'm sorry, Mike.. I need to leave, you know?" _okay... whose voice was that? _I then heard Mike's voice follow. "No, don't.. You can just stay here and be with us! It will not be the same without you here.."_

_My eyes widened as i heard those words. _No way, Mike can't be- _  
><em>

_When I turned around the corner, I saw Mike hugging a girl whose face I couldn't see. My heart is beating fast. I can't breathe. I watched them as if it's in slow motion._

_I came nearer, and I started to go back to my senses. "Mike?!" I asked. "M-Mike, w-w-what are you d-doing? Yo-You aren't doing w-what I think y-you are doing, r-right?" I stuttered, voice shaking and sounded nervous._

_Mike turned to me while the other girl stiffened. "N-no! T-This is a misunderstanding! Jane!" Mike shouted and called out to me as I ran._

_I didn't notice where I was going... And when I did, it was the place where we first met._

* * *

><p>Third Person's P.O.V.<p>

_Mike ran after Jane, leaving his sister worried about them. Jane haven't seen Mike's sister yet so she misunderstood their situation. Mike arrived at the place where they first met. It was a high hill with a cliff at the side. There were rocks at the other side where you could sit on._**(A/N: Um.. I'm just using my imagination so.. forgive me for every mistake I'll be doing from now on.)**

_Mike saw that Jane was looking down at the cliff. "I forgave him once.. Yet he broke my trust on him again.. I-I.. I'll just leave him alone for good.." Jane whispered. Even though her voice was barely heard, Mike managed to hear her voice. _

Holy- Is she going to suicide?!_ _he mentally screamed. Seems like he also misunderstood her situation. "JANE! NO!" he screamed and reached out to her. Jane got surprised by his voice so she immediately turned around. Unfortunately, she didn't notice a pebble, so she slipped. Onto the cliff.__

__She let out a silent gasp, eyes wide and terrified. She reached out to Mike's stretched hand and fortunately, he managed to catch her. But as we all know, unlike in movies, it's impossible to save someone who's going to fall either way. So Mike's hand slipped and Jane fell.__

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry.. This is the prologue. Please trust me to do better.<strong>

**~K :)**


	2. Pictures

**I really don't know if you'd like this story or not. But I hope you would it. Just let me know if there are some errors or anything.**

**Oh and this is not a fanfiction of a movie or book.. Hehe ;P It's just a random story I thought of if you're wondering. Here's Chapter 1**

**Please ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"Miss Jane, it's time to wake up. Your Mom's waiting for you downstairs. Please get ready for breakfast."<p>

Jane Fransesco groaned as her personal maid (who she cares for like an older sister) opened the cutains and let the sun glare at her mercilessly.

"Too tired..." Jane replied, "Please, for my sake, close the cutains..! And drop the formalities."

"Now, now, Young Lady! The food is going to get cold! And it would be disrespectful of me if I'll call you by your name only." With that said, Jane grudgingly got up and got ready for breakfast.

"But I'd sound old with that.." Jane frowned and went into her walk-in closet.

While Jane was changing, Rosa, her maid, smiled sadly and whispered, "If only you can remember your memories, Miss Jane..."

"Hm? Did you say something, Rosa?" Jane asked as she got out of her closet.

Rosa shook her head and smiled, happily this time, "It's nothing Miss Jane. Come, let us go down for breakfast."

"I told you to drop the 'Miss'..."

"Hahaha! That won't do, _Miss _Jane." Rosa replied, emphasizing the 'Miss'.

"Gee.." Jane pouted.

* * *

><p>After breakfast, Jane decided to go to the attic to check for some family albums. She wants to put some in her bedroom so it would become more... cozy.<p>

"Ugh, it's so dusty here."

She got a feather duster and started cleaning the place. She doesn't want to see anything that is dirt. A complete clean freak.

It was after 25 minutes later that the attic was sparkling clean. Jane smiled proudly at her work. "Now, time to search for some family pictures." she said. "if I remember correctly, Mom told me that our pictures were inside a box colored with... Oh my, I forgot what color!"

All boxes were labeled with what is inside. But because it hasn't been touched for years, the writings faded and it cannot be read anymore. Well, some can be still read though.

"Was it blue? Or black? Oh well, gotta look what is inside every box.."

The first box she looked into contained some old broken toys. The second box had some old school books and notebooks. After going through only God knows how many boxes, it had been already 11:48 A.M.. She needs to get down for lunch now.

She walked over the boxes. And then suddenly,

The contents of the box were shown as the box was turned over when Jane tripped and fell. And you know what it contained? Pictures. Yes, the very pictures she was searching all morning. But among the pictures, there was an orange-colored album mixed in. She reached out to get the album but-

"Hey, sis."

It was her somewhat annoying yet protective older brother. Julius Francesco. Jane almost tripped **(A/N: yeah I know.. she's clumsy)** when she heard Julius's voice amongst the silence around her. "O-Oh, Julius! You surprised me.." Jane said to her older brother.

"What are you doing here in the attic? And, why is it such a mess?"

"Well apparently, I was searching for some family pictures then suddenly my _lovely _older brother decided it would be oh-so nice to surprise me." replied Jane, with a sarcastic tone.

Julius squinted his eyes to see what was around the box. His eyes widened when he recognized the orange-colored album. "Jane, that album behind you.."

"Yeah? What about it?"

"Give it to me."

Jane was shocked at her older brother's attitude. "What?" she said.

Julius narrowed his eyes at her, "I said, 'Give it to me.'" Jane made no move to get the album. "If you won't get it, I will." and so he did.

"Wait! What is in that album anyway? Why won't you let me have it?" Jane grabbed her brother's arm but Julius only shrugged her off and he proceeded to get out of the attic after he got the album.

"It' just... It's just nothing. Come, we should get going. Dad's coming home today from his work, by the way."

Jane frowned but then brightened up at the word of her father coming home today. "Kk!"

* * *

><p>During lunch, Jane wasn't able to talk to her her father at all. Actually, they weren't that close but... ugh you get what i mean...<p>

She felt tired after doing all the cleaning and searching for pictures in the attic. Speaking of pictures.. She was so gonna get that album from her brother. Someday...

She forgot all about the family pictures at the moment but she will remember it later on. Soon, she reached her room and then she decided to rest for a while, seeing how tired she was already. She still got a long day tomorrow.

_I wonder what was in that photo album... A picture fell out of it although it was quite blurry I feel that the picture that had fallen seems very precious to me..._ With that thought in mind, Jane got asleep. An afternoon sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Mehghed... sorry... i know i'm a failure no matter how good i am at academics.. (KIDDING!) seriously, i'm serious... Let me emote for a year..<strong>

**Review and tell me your opinion of this original(LOL) fic of mine!**

**~K :)**


End file.
